The invention relates to a method for producing an electrical insulation material and the electrical insulation material and an electrical machine with an insulation made of the electrical insulation material.
For an electrical machine, such as for example a generator in a power plant for the generation of electrical energy, a high level of efficiency and a high degree of availability are called for. As a rule, these result in high levels of mechanical, thermal and electrical stress on the components of the turbo generator. The turbo generator has in particular a stator winding, which is subject to especially demanding requirements in terms of stability and reliability. In particular at the interface between the main insulation and the laminated core of the stator winding, the insulation system of the stator winding is exposed to high levels of operational thermal, thermomechanical, dynamic and electromechanical stress, as a result of which there is a high risk of damage to the insulation system of the stator winding by partial discharging, which occurs continuously during operation of the electrical machine. By means of the insulation system, electrical conductor (wires, coils, rods, strands) are permanently insulated against each other and against a laminated core of the stator or the environment.
In light of the exacting mechanical, thermal and electrical requirements only a few materials can be considered for the insulation system, in particular composite materials. As a rule these composite materials generally have an artificial resin and a carrier layer impregnated with the artificial resin, possibly Aramid webbing. As the operational safety of the electrical machine is substantially determined by the reliability of this insulation system, maximum durability of the insulation system is desirable.